This project will allow for a detailed assessment of the DMI-cortisol test. Issues such as sensitivity will be assessed as well as associated clinical correlates. Furthermore, the relationship of multiple measures of cortisol secretion to each other, as well as the combined usefulness of these tests will be studied.